Power Rangers Dino Thunder- The Silver Ranger
by Hailey Torres
Summary: Follow Allison and the rest of the dino rangers through the story of Power rangers dino thunder with twist and turns along the way. (Ethan x OC)
1. Dino Thunder Characters

Amandla Stenberg as Allison Taylor

Kevin Duhaney as Ethan James

James Napier Robertson as Conner Mcknight

Emma Lahana as Kira Ford

Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver

Jeffrey Parazzo as Trent Fernandez

Ismay Johnston as Haley Ziktor


	2. Day of the Dino PT:1 Chapter 1

**watch?v=2EKdAiu3toY**

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

 **The famous Dr. Tommy Oliver and Ranger legend is being chased by creatures called Tyrannodrones and their master Mesogog. He is being chased through the the halls of his labrotory.**

 **"Find Him!" Mesogog says to his henchman "Whatever it takes!"**

 **Tommy continues running through the halls to trying to escape the Tyrannodrones and Mesogog.**

 **He finally escapes the lab and starts running through the forest. The Tyrannodrones follow him through the trees and Tommy gets surrounded by them. After getting surrounded Tommy starts fighting the Tyrannodrones. Tommy flips Tyrannodrones and throws a punch at another.**

 **The island starts to explode and Tommy breaks into another run. Tommy runs and breaks through the trees and stops at the cliff looking over the ocean. Tommy looked back at the forest to see the Tyrannodrones break through the trees and looked back towards the ocean.**

 **"Not Good" Tommy said to himself and looked over the ocean again.**

 **Suddenly there was a massive explosion and Tommy jumped off the cliff into the ocean. Tommy then surfaced and turned around to see the island destroyed and lit up in flames and lowering into the ocean beneath the surface.**

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

 _Some Years Later..._

 **Dr. Thomas Oliver, or Dr.O to just some people is starting is new job at Reefside High School in California. He hears the bell ring and makes his way inside and up the stairs where he meets his new boss, Principle Randall.**

 **" , I'm Principle Randall" Randall said to Tommy**

 **"It's nice to meet you" Tommy says trying to introduce himself nicely but looking at Principle Randall weirdly when she didn't shake his hand as an introduction "It's your first day to isn't it?"**

 **" Yes, and I'm still trying to figure out.. Why a Doctor of Paleontology would come all the way to Reefside to teach science to teenagers?" Randall said almost sarcastically**

 **"I guess I'm looking for some peace and quiet" Tommy said honestly to the new principle**

 **"So you became a high school teacher?" Randall said before stopping him and turning to face him and speak**

 **"That doesn't really make a whole lot of sense, Now does it Dr. Oliver?" Randall asked him sarcastically and Tommy looked at her unsure but spoke anyways.**

 **"You know, I was thinking, maybe we should get together. This way, You can kind of fill me in on what you expect of me" Tommy said back nicely and calm to his boss**

 **"I expect you to make it hard for them" Randall said then a small smile grew on her face "Make it painful, if at all possible. If they smile, you know your doing something wrong. Now I'm off to find my first truant, We'll talk later" Randall said to before walking away and Tommy just stands their for a second before having a faraway look on his face with a weird expression before walking to teach his first class at Reefside High.**

 **Dr. O opens the door to his first period science class and was met with a sight of a room full of teenagers throw paper planes or balls at each other except for a few other students.**

 **He looks around and he sees is niece Allison Taylor but she prefers Alli. Alli sees her uncle Tommy and waves to him and returns to her book after recieving a wave back.**

 **"Guys, Settle Down! Take Your Seats, Please!" Dr.O shouted**

 **"I'm Dr. Oliver and this is first period science. Before We start, are there any questions?"**

 **Then a tall girl with blonde hair raises her hand and Dr. O calls on her.**

 **"Yes" he says to her**

 **"Cassidy. Cassidy Cornell, Dr. Oliver, as you may know, I'm the anchor and field reporter for our school TV station-" She says before getting cutoff by kids groaning after hearing her say that for the one millionth time.**

 **"Anyway, I'm sure Our viewers are wondering. Well, you don't really look old enough to be a teacher" She said after rolling her eyes at people's groaning.**

 **"Cassidy, I promise you, I'm old enough, Now can you put the camera away" Tommy said to Cassidy and the boy holding the camera, whos name is Devin. Tommy turned his attention back to the class.**

 **"For now, let's talk about you guys and what you expect of yourselves in this class, because that's what's really important." Dr.O said looking around the room but stopping to look at an empty seat next to his niece.**

 **"Is someone missing?" Dr.O asks the class and everyone exchanges knowing looks between one another but doesn't say anything.**

* * *

 ***MeanWhile***

 **A 17 year old boy and his friend Mike are still outside on the soccer field and his name is Connor Mcknight. Conner is kicking the completly red soccer ball in the air and trying to keep it there with his feet. He is also completely dressed in a red, black and white soccer jersey and red shorts to go with it.**

 **Connor looks from the soccer ball back to his friend Mike, who was being the goalie, then back to the soccer ball again. Connor kicks the ball up and jumps in the air tilts his body sideways and spins kicking the ball over his friends head as he ducks from the ball.**

 **"Dude, you're supposed to try and stop it" Connor said to his friend out of breath**

 **"You sure, we're not going to get in trouble for this?" Mike asked worriedly "I mean, the bell rang and it's the first day"**

 **"Look, if anyone days anything, tell them Connor McKnight gave you permission to be out here" he told his worried friend talking about himself.**

 **"Yeah, but I heard the new principle is crazy.. She worked in a prison or something before she came here" Mike said scared and worried**

 **"Don't worry about Randall, she's a women and women are just... grown-up girls-" Connor says until he sees his friend making a stop gesture across his throat**

 **"Need I say more?" Connor continues not realizing that the new principle is right behind him.**

 **"I think you've said quite enough, Mr. McKnight" Principle Randall said with a smirk on her face**

 **Connor turned around and faced the new principle and tried to play it off**

 **"Principle Randall, I have heard such great things about you" Connor said with a smile trying not to get in trouble.**

 **"Vicious rumors, I can assure you. Go" Randall said not happy**

 **"Oh, Man..." Connor mumbles upset and starts to walk away until he hears Randall talking to his friend**

 **"What are you looking at?" Principle Randall sneers at the scared looking boy**

 **The boy jumps and Connor turns around just in time to see Principle Randall kick one o the two soccer balls that were left at an amazing force and speed.**

 **The boy got hit in the stomach and landed on the ground letting out a groan of pain. He got up and ran towards the door of the school.**

 **"Now get back to class!" Randall yelled at the boy as he ran**

 **After that Connor ran back inside the school**

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

 **A 17 year old boy named Ethan James and one of his computer club friends, Lucas sneak into an old shack near the the main grounds of the school where everyone relaxes before the bell rings beore the end of the day.**

 **"Okay, it's all clear" Ethan says grinning jogging in with his trusty laptop "Check this out"**

 **Ethan sets his laptop down and Lucas connects the wires, while Ethan plugs in the final cord.**

 **"I wrote a program..." Ethan begins to tell his fellow computer geek "That generates a code, so that the sprinklers go off at different times every single day"**

 **Ethan and Lucas grin at the computer program on the screen, thinking of what will happen.**

 **In the courtyard 17 year old Kira Ford is playing her guitar and singing one of her original songs to the people sitting around her.**

 **watch?v=3C1AbsphqYw**

 _' Hey,_

 _I want to know, Know where your at_

 _I'm at the front_

 _But, you're still at the back_

 _Ohhh, Can you tell me where, Tell me where you're at?_

 _Freak you out (x7)_

 **After Kira finished singing, she didn't notice principle Randall and Connor McKnight walking up beside her.**

 **"Miss Ford, I'm afraid you need written permission to perform on school ground's.." Principle Randall "Let's go"**

 **Kira interupted Randall before she walked away**

 **"Are you aware that kids who play an instrument, have a 50% higher chance of getting into college?" Kira said with confidence**

 **"Well, You're hardly college material, Now are you Miss Ford? Now come with me" Principle Randall snapped at Kira and walking away, while Kira had an offended look on her face**

 **The two students followed their principle to them looked like a pyscho.**

 **They walked through half of the courtyard and the sprinklers suddenly came on and nobody knew that a certain boy named Ethan James set them off.**

 **"Oh, you've got to be kidding me" Kira said aggravated that her guitar was now wet.**

 **"This is just great" She grumbled to herself**

 **Suddenly Principle Randall looked through the crowd of students and spotted the culprit**

 **"Ethan James.. I should have known" Randall said angry about the incident**

 **Randall got Ethan and walked with the other two towards the school**

* * *

 ***Allison's POV***

 **I was walking** **towards the school's courtyard entrance when I see a new kid being messed with by one of the school jocks, Derrick.**

 **I run over an push Derrick away from her.**

 **"Hey! Leave her alone" I yelled at him**

 **"What are you going to do about it?" He said putting a hand on my shoulder with a mocking tone**

 **"Trust me, you don't want to know" I said grabbing his hand and flipping him over my shoulder onto his back on the ground**

 **"Miss Taylor!" a very familliar voice screeched**

 **I turned around and saw the principle including three other students, Kira Ford, Ethan James and Connor McKnight**

 **"I'm afraid using martial arts is not allowed on school grounds.. Let's go" Randall said trying to walk away**

 **"Actual it's not allowed unless it's self defense" I told her smirking meanwhile I saw Connor, Ethan and Kira snickering**

 **"Well, new rules made by me says Martial Arts is still prohibited in any form now come with me" She practically growled at me**

 **"Whatever... Bitch" I said when she walked away**

 **I picked up my my things that include my phone, sport bag and notebook and followed the other three supposed delinquents.**

 **Principle Randall marched inside the school and had us sit on a seat just outside her office.**

 **"Sit!" She yelled at us pointing at the seat**

 **We followed and sat down going from Connor,Kira,Ethan and then me.**

 **"Principal Randall, I'd just like to mention the fact that there's absolutely no hard evidence linking me to that unfortunate sprinkler incident" Ethan said trying not to grin but failing miserably and I just sat there looking at him confused while the other two looked at him not finding this whole thing funny.**

 **"Save it or Judge Judy, Mr. James.." Randall sarcastically said to him " The four of you have detention... For one week starting today. Now, if there are no further questions..."**

 **We all started to protest because the four of us all had our own plans.**

 **"I didn't think so" She said loud cutting off our protest and marched into her office**

 **We all sighed heavily**

 **"Ok, someone seriously needs a hug" Kira whined**

 **Connor looked over at Ethan and said**

 **"Dude, Computer club?!"**

 **Ethan just shook his head and I didn't know what to say so I just patted his back**

* * *

 **Dr. O's POV**

 **I turned to walk up the stairs and was met by Principle Randall**

 **" , How was your first day?" she asked**

 **"The kids were great. No problem" I told her truthfully, not having a problem with the kids**

 **"Good. You're going to be seeing a lot more of them in detention" she said with I think an edge to her voice**

 **"You mind telling me what I did?" I asked not fully understand why I am being put in detention with kids**

 **"No, you're in charge of it today" She told me**

 **"ahh No, actually, I have plans to go to a museum outside of town" I said telling her the plans I had scheduled for the afternoon**

 **"Perfect, Take the little monsters with you that should be sufficient torture for them" she said as we turned a corner and I saw 4 students and one I recognize as my own neice and I gave her a look that said 'We will talk about this later'**

 **"You've all met, I trust? Well, enjoy your little outing"**

 **Principle Randall walked away which looked like a skip in her step**

 **I turned to my neice and the three other students, whose names I learned were Connor, Ethan and Kira.**

 **"So, you guys like museums?"**

* * *

 ***Ali's POV***

 **I saw my Uncle Tommy and he gave the look that said 'We'll talk about this later'**

 **"So,you guys like museums?" Uncle Tommy asked the other three**

 **I turned to look at Ethan and I whispered " Will it be weird if I say yes?" Ethan just shrugged**

 **After school We head to the museum that was on the outside of town just like Uncle Tommy said it was.**

 **We get to the museum and Ethan had a goofy look on his face when he saw the giant statue of the T-Rex.**

 **"Whoa, check out the T-Rex!" Ethan exclaimed**

 **We got out of the car and starting to walk up the path that led to the front of the museum but only to see a chain with a lock on it, connected to a sign that said** _'Sorry We're Closed' ._

 **"That's Weird" Tommy murmured**

 **Connor sighed loudly. "Oh, Well, No museum for us."**

 **"Great, Let's go home" Kira said**

 **Tommy turned to look at us**

 **"I'll tell yu what-" Tommy started "Why don't you guys have a look around the grounds? If you find anything prehistoric, I'll cancel detetion for the rest of the week"**

 **"Sweet" Ethan nodded in agreement to the offer**

 **"I'm going to see if I can find somebody who can tell us when they're opening up." Uncle Tommy told us and We left to go look around the grounds of the museum which was the surrounding forest**

 **Connor turned to Ethan**

 **"So, let me get this straight- they have a club just for computers?"**

* * *

 _ **Mean while...**_

 **Tommy walked to the door of the building when he saw a familiar logo**

 **"In case of an emergency, Call Anton Mercer Industries?" Tommy read from the sign**

 **"Anton Mercer?" Tommy mumbled " That's impossible" Tommy murmured quietly while shaking his head not really believing his old friend and colleague was alive.**

 **But was he?**

 **"Hey, did you guys ever hear the story about the guy who was hiking up here and fell in the gisnt sinkhole?" Ethan said suddenly while walking backwards**

 **"I must of missed that one" Kira sarcastically said**

 **While Connor and I shared a look. Well, I believe in myth's and legends but not really sure about Connor.**

 **"Come on, It was on all the urban legend websites." Ethan said with a serious expression on his face**

 **"He's right" I said agreeing with him**

 **"Dude," Connor sighed "You know this isn't computer club, right?"**

 **"Oh," Ethan mocked "I guess your to big and bad to surf the web"**

 **I laughed at that and Connor glared at me.**

 **"Well, What do you do in your spare time?" Ethan asked him**

 **"Me? I go out with girls. You know, they're the ones at school that smell really good with the long hair and the makeup" Connor said with a cocky attitude**

 **"Really dude, most of the girls at school act like stuck up brats" I said but he ignored me**

 **"Oh," Ethan started "Its like that, is it?"**

 **"Yeah, it's like that" Connor said glaring at Ethan**

 **"Whatever" Kira and I said walking by them**

 **"All, I'm trying to do is give you guys a heads-up." Ethan tried to explain " Stuff happens out here. Don't come crying to me, when you fall in a giant sink-hole"**

 **Apparently, when Ethan said that, he jinxed us and we fell.**

 **I yelled in suprise as I fell with a thud on the ground.**

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

 **While his neice and three of his other students are trying to find theur way out of a mysterious hole in the ground, Dr.O is still looking around to see if anyone was there and as he started to walk back to the front of the museum.**

 **Dr.O then noticed something really strange. The T-rex was missing.**

 **"Where did-" He said like he was out of breath**

 **What Dr.O doesn't realizes is that the T-Rex statue is standing right behind him waiting to strike.**

 **When Dr.O turns around he is met with the face of the T-Rex. The T-Rex roars in his face and tries to bite him but Dr.O does a spinning high kick to get the T-Rex to back up. When the T-Rex is distracted, Dr.O makes a run for his Jeep.**

 **Dr.O hops in his jeep and shuts and locks the door. He fumbles for his belt and puts it on.**

 **"Great." Tommy mumbled to himself "Yeah, lock the door, Tommy real good."**

 **Dr.O then sees the T-Rex coming around the corner and gets his keys out of his pocket and shoves them in the ignition. Then Dr.O drives off trying to get away from the T-Rex.**

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

 **Allison,Ethan,Connor and Kira are trying to figure out a way to get back up the whole they fell through.**

 **"Alright.." Connor said breathing in deeply "You guys stay here where it's safe. I'll climb up and come back with help"**

 **Allison scoffed seeing that he couldn't make it 2 feet off the ground.**

 **"Back already?" Ethan asked sarcastically when Connor fell from the rock wall and landed on the ground**

 **Ethan and Allison offered a hand to Connor to help him up**

 **"Your cocky most of the time... aren't you McKnight" Allison said smirking at Connor while he glared at her**

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile with Dr.O...**_

 **Dr.O is racing down the road in his jeep trying to escape the T-rex that is chasing him. The T-rex bumps the back of the car with its head and causes Dr.O to surve the car a little bit.**

* * *

 **Allison's POV**

 **"Freak you out, Freak you out" Kirad sang her song under her breath but still loud for the three of us to hear.**

 **We were walking through the under ground tunnel we fell into to try to find a way out.**

 **"Babe, Can you keep it down? I'm trying to focuse here" Connor said walking ahead**

 **I shook my head at his cockyness and Kira didn't like what he had said to her.**

 **"Did you just call me "Babe"?" Kira said to Connor but he ignored her and then she turned to Ethan " Did he just call me "Babe?"**

 **"I don't know.." Ethan said not really listening " I wasn't listening.. I'm still grooving to your tune."**

 **Kira got really annoyed with Connor and walked up to him stopping him. Connor turned to look at Kira like she's crazy**

 **"What? Just chill out, why don't you?" Connor says not realizing what he did wrong to Kira**

 **" Listen, my name is Kira. Maybe you should write it on your hand or something, so you can remember" Kira said the last part sarcastically walking away.**

 **Connor then looks to us as we walk by him and we just shrug not sure what he wants us to do.**

* * *

 _ **Third Person's POV**_

 **Dr.O or Tommy Oliver is still being chased in his car by a T-rex. He then noticed a highway above him and used that against the T-rex.**

 **Tommy speeded past the road and the T-rex slammed it's head into the road and fell to the ground.**

 **Tommy got out of his car and went over to the fallen T-rex and crouched down to look at the T-rex.**

 **Tommy was surprised to find that the wires were sparking out of a hole that was in the dinosaur's head.**

 **Tommy had one thought going through his mind.**

 _'Something Weird's going on'_

* * *

 **Allison's POV  
We walked along the tunnel until we came to a full spinosaurus skeleton.**

 **"This screams "Jurassic Park" to me" Kira said staring at the large skeleton in the wall**

 **Connor scoffs playfully. "This wil get us out of detention forever"**

 **Connor goes to reach for the jaw of the dinosaur and he hears what Kira says but ignores her**

 **"Do you think you should-" Kira started to say but was interuppted by the tunnel wall opening up.**

 **"Woah!" Ethan said in shock**

 **We all walked in the room and looked around in shock and disbelief**

 **"I could do a crazy video in here" Kira said looking at the prehistoric looking room**

 **Connor looks at Ethan and smirks and as he walks by and he pats him on the shouder "Woah. This must be, like the mother ship for you dude"**

 **"Normally, I'd be insulted but when your right, your right" Ethan says smiling not really offended by the comment**

 **We then see in the middle of the room is a metal table and on top of it is a giant rock which looks like a piece of an asteroid but that surprisingly didn't get my attention.. It was the four glowing gems and it seems it caught the others attention too.**

 **We walked over to the gems and stood across from each. Conner stood across from the red Ethan. The blue, Kira. The Yellow and I stood across from the silver one.**

 **Connor reached for the red one but Ethan stopped him.**

 **"Yo, Don't touch that" Ethan said suddenly**

 **"Why not?" Connor asked confused**

 **"You really are taking this "Dumb Jock" thing to a whole new level" Ethan said fustrated a bit**

 **"Dude, I love science as much as the next person but listen to him you don't know what that is" I tried to tell him but he ignored me and I just gave up as he continued to talk to Ethan**

 **Connor sighed heavily. "Look, I have sat through enough lame science classes to know that thing looks fully prehistoric and if I don't have to miss practice-"**

 **"I hate to agree with him.. Really I do but I already missed one rehearsal" Kira said agreeing with what Connor is saying and I have to agree with him because I'm already gonna be in trouble.**

 **"What do we have to lose" I said agreeing with Connor looking at Ethan**

 **We turned back to the gems and we quickly reached for them and grabbed them as they glowed brightly.**

 **We each turned the gems over in our hands as they glowed.**

 **"Well, what are they?" Kira asked as she looked at her yellow gem with wonder**

 **"I can go on line later and see if I can find out" Ethan said looking at the glowing blue gem in his hands determine to find out what it is.**

 **Connor scoffs playfully with a smile. "You in front of a computer.. Wait, let me put on my surprised face"**

 **Ethan was a little offended by the comment so he pushed back. "You know, 10 years from now when your hair line's receding and your playing pick up soccer in the park because your dreams of turning pro never quite worked out, I'll have my own own multi-billion dollar soft ware buisness... yeah"**

 **We all gave him** 'What the hell' **looks and I saw Kira turn around to walk out.**

 **"Where are you going?" I asked her knowing Uncle Tommy said to stay together**

 **"I don't want to think about what kind of a freak lives in a place like this, and I sure don't want to be here when it gets home" Kira said walking out**

 **"Right behind, ya" Connor muttered before we ran and caught up with her after pocketing our gems we found.**

 **Third Person's POV**

 **In the middle of the ocean near Reefside an island appears with a fortrace appears with it.**

 **"The Gems have moved.." the leader Mesogog says in a snister voice to his henchmen "I can feel them.. GO! bring them to me"**

* * *

 **Allison's POV**

 **"This way!" Ethan shouted as we ran out of the cave or tunnel we were in**

 **"A compass..." Ethan whispered to himself trying to remember if he could remember which way to go. "We need a compass.. Anybody have a compass?"**

 **"I was going to bring one" Connor replied sarcastically**

 **We got up and out of the ditch the entrance of the cave was in and we felt an evil erie feeling about the gust of wind that past by with a roar.**

 **"what was that?" Ethan and I asked worried**

 **"The wind" Kira said trying to to be anymore freaked out**

 **"That ain't the wind" I said nervously**

 **"As much as we'd like it to be it ain't" Ethan said continuing for me**

 **We then heard a laser like sound and then saw a quick flash of green. Then we see a group of weird, scaly, dinosaur like creatures.**

 **"Don't move" Connor whispers to us not moving anything but his lips**

 **"Great idea" Kira started sarcastically "Make it easy for them"**

 **"New plan- RUN!" Ethan said running off with me and the others behind him getting chased by whatever these creatures are.**

 **We came to a ditch in the forest floor and the boys jump over the ditch landing on the other side but Kira and I weren't so lucky.**

 **"Aah!" Kira and I screamed hitting the ground**

 **The boys heard our screams and rushed back. They saw us in the ditch and both of them offering a hand to help us up. Ethan helped me and Connor helped Kira, then we were off again.**

* * *

 **Third person's POV**

 **Kira was behind the others and as she ran she tripped over a tree root. Kira turned her head and saw the scaly creatures approaching her and she let out this superhuman scream.**

 **The others her the scream and covered their ears and groaned in pain because of how loud it was. They turned around went to help Kira.**

 **"Help her up!" Connor said to Ethan**

 **"What... was That?!" Ethan asked weirded out and Allison couldn't help but agree**

 **"I have no idea" Kira said freaked out but noticed the her gem started to glow more brightly than ever.**

 **She took it out of her pocket for the other three to see and as she turned it over in her hand, she got sucked into a vision.**

 _'She saw a yellow and grey Pteradactly and it made a cawwing sound'_

 **Then she saw the vision vanish.**

 **Kira thought '** _What's happening to me_ _ **'**_

 **They ran off after seeing the same group of creatures catch up with them again.**

 **The four of them split up and ran to try and confuse them. Connor went right, Ethan went left and Allison and Kira went forwards.**

 **Allison stopped then Kira did then they tried to fight off these creatures.**

 **Ethan was having a little bit of trouble because two creatures had him by the shoulders. Ethan tried to kick another two away but the creatures grabbed his legs too.**

 **They tossed him and that caused him to spin in mid-air and land on the ground arm first. One of the creatures tried to land a blow on him but Ethan put his forearms up to block and the scaly creature bounced right off.**

 **"Something's happening to me" Ethan said as he looked at the tough, blue, dinosaur like skin that acted like a shield**

 **Ethan then looked to his blue gem that glowed as bright as Kira's did then he was sucked into a dream like vision.**

 _'Ethan sees a blue and silver Triceratops'_

 **Ethan comes back from the vision with a smile on his face at the fact of seeing one of his favorite dinosaur.**

 **Ethan then uses the shield like armor on his forearms to defeat the dinosaur-like things.**

 **Connor was about to land a punch but he was picked up by the scaly creatures and was thrown with force against a tree and he fell to the ground.**

 **He then started to notice how bright his gem is glowing. Slowly turning it over in his hand as a vision popped up in his mind.**

 _'Connor sees a red and grey Tyrannosurus Rex roaring'_

 **Connor comes out of the vision in shock of what he saw.**

 **One of the creatures came at him again but he jumped up at a unnatural speed and kicked it away.**

 **"Whoa, everything's so slow" Connor said as he saw everything in slow motion while fighting**

 **He saw two monsters come at him from both sides in the air. He used his new found speed to kick them away.**

 **Allison was fighting off as many of these things as she could but she hit one and another flip her over. She was grabbed again and then thrown to the side.**

 **Allison notice her silver gem glowing brighter than ever before from inside her pocket, so she took it out and turned it over in her hands, when a vision came to mind.**

 _'Allison turns to see a roaring silver and purple Pentaceratops'_

 _ **(Example in picture below)**_

 _ **search?q=pentaceratops &tbm=isch&source=iu&ictx=1&fir=-FtD7jkTXzDclM%253A%252C8eFOMVKF81ofDM%252C_&usg=AFrqEzf-0J1MKxSKe491-bPYIqayf1-Xdw&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwj8teymguTcAhUMTd8KHVkXBQ0Q_h0wFXoECAsQCw#imgrc=-FtD7jkTXzDclM:**_

 **Allison's vision disappear's and she has a smile on her face as she clutches the precious silver gem in her hand.**

 **Then creatures start to gang up on her but she jumps through them and she looks surprised at what she just did. She goes up behind them and lands a punch and a double kick to the chest.**

* * *

 **Allison's POV**

 **"Over here!" Connor calls from the middle of the path and the others and I go to meet up with him.**

 **We run up all out of breath holding our gems**

 **"Yeah. How much do I love detention?" Ethan said laughing with a smile**

 **"Yeah!" I said laughing with him**

 **"Hey!" I heard someone yell and I turned to see Uncle Tommy and We quickly put away are gems in our pockets**

 **"Are you guys alright?" He asked worried**

 **"Yeah. Couldn't be better" I said looking at him**

 **"Nothing out of the ordinary happened?" Tommy asked skeptically**

 **"Nah.." Ethan lied confidently "Just your routine hike in the woods... Lots of furry little creatures"**

 **"And a few scaly ones" Kira whispered and Connor slapped her arm while Uncle Tommy looked weirded out a bit.**

 **Connor turned to Uncle Tommy**

 **"So.. You get into the dino exhibit?" Connor asked my uncle to try and get his mind off the subject**

 **"Uh.. They're still working the kinks out" Tommy said answer his question " We better get you guys back.. Come on"**

 **Uncle Tommy walks on ahead towards the jeep while we stay behind and talk.**

 **"Don't you guys think we should tell him?" Kira asked while looking at Uncle Tommy**

 **"I don't know about you, but I've got over a thousand sci-fi DVDs" Ethan starts off " You want to know how many times the dude with superpowers ends up in some freaky government lab, lying on a table with wires in his head?"**

 **"Even** _ **I**_ **know that!" Connor says to Kira**

 **"Are you guys coming?" Uncle Tommy calls to us noticing us not behind him**

 **We all shared a look and walked to the Jeep and going home.**

* * *

 **The Next Day After School...**

 **"Okay, so we all agree... No one talks about this to anyone, no matter what." Connor lays out the agreement we came to in science**

 **"I can do better than that . I'm out of it" Kira said turning around handing here yellow gem to Connor " Just forget I was here and I'll do the same"**

 **Wait.. How come he gets it?" Ethan says wanting to see the yellow gem and keep it**

 **"Well, here" Kira says annoyed a little taking the gem out of Connor's hand and giving it to Ethan who smiles pocketing it.**

* * *

 **Cassidy's POV (Are you surprised!?)**

 **"I'm telling you, there's something weird about ." I said weirded out and a little aggravated " I mean seriously, I called Angel Grove High and they wouldn't tell me anything. It's like his private records are some big secret"**

 **"Yeah, I kind of thought that was why they called them "Private Records". I mean if they were public -" Devin says put I cut him off by pulling him behind a blue car.**

 **"What?" Devin asks to what I'm looking at**

 **"Don't you think that's a little odd?" I asked him looking at the strange group of people who don't hang out together**

 **"A bunch of kids standing around talking . Yeah, freaky, man" Devin says still not getting my point**

 **"No, think about it . Why would Connor McKnight, King of all Jocks be hanging out with Ethan James?" I told him**

 **"Huh?" He questioned not knowing who I'm talking about**

 **"King of all Geeks" I answered is questioned then he realised who**

 **"Yeah, right" He said**

 **"Not to mention the Avril wannabe and the new girl" I said smirking**

 **I held my hand out for my lip gloss while speaking and he gave it to me**

 **"I mean, seriously , In the three years We've been at Reefside, Have you ever seen them look at each other because I haven't" I said applying some lip gloss**

* * *

 **Allison's POV**

 **"You know what? I give up" Kira said walking away throwing her hands in the air**

 **We all feel the same wind again but I guess Kira felt it first because I heard her mumble**

 **"Oh you've got to be kidding me"**

 **We then see the same creatures from before and they start attacking Kira.**

 **"Get away freaks!" Kira yells**

 **"Kira!" Connor yells worried**

 **We all run towards her but the creatures disappear with Kira leaving her bookbag behind.**

 **"She's gone" Ethan said worriedly**

 **Connor, Ethan and I exchanged looks and then left**

 **We were in Connor's car, I was in the back Ethan was in the passenger and Connor was at the wheel.**

 **Connor goes speeding around the corner with me clutching the seat for dear life**

 **"Okay, so where are we going?" Connor asked**

 **" 's?" Ethan questioned**

 **"What's he gonna do?" Connor asks raising his voice a little**

 **"He's a dinosaur guy.. These things are dinosaurs, sort of" Ethan said answering him ignoring the tone in his voice**

 **"All right, Where does he live?" Connor asked**

 **Before Ethan could answer I did**

 **"1992 Valencia road" I said and Ethan turned to look at me**

 **"How did you know that?" he asked**

 **"He's my uncle and I live there" I said answering the question**

 **"Valencia road- That's like way out in the middle of the woods" Connor said and I just shrugged not having an answer**

 **We arrived at the house and we ran up to the front door.**

 **I just pushed the door opened since we don't keep it locked**

 **"Why would you guys leave it unlocked?" Connor asked looking at me**

 **"Why we have no neighbors" I said walking inside and going to his office area next to the door**

 **"What, you never heard of the three bears" Connor joked following me inside**

 **" Was that the last book you read?" Ethan fired back**

 **" ?" Connor called out for my uncle**

 **"Uncle Tommy?!" I called but got no answer**

 **"Heeeelllooo" Ethan dragged out**

 **Connor noticed the mini T-rex skellington Uncle Tommy keeps on his desk**

 **"Maan, check it out" Connor says as he goes to touch the jaw again**

 **"Dude don't touch that!" I told him trying to get him to stop but that din't work**

 **"Hey, remember what happened last time you did that?" Ethan asked him backing me up**

 **"Your uncle's a science teacher not... Batman" Connor slowly let out as we saw the floor open up to a stair case**

 **We walked down the stairs to see that it was the same lab that we saw in the cave and I was starting to freakout.**

 **"Its the same place" Ethan said looking at the familiar lab we found just yesterday**

 **"Are you freaking out right now?" Connor whispered to Ethan as we walked to the middle of the room**

 **"Yeah. I'd have to say that I am" Ethan said starting to freak out**

 **"If your looking for extra credit your in the wrong place!" I heard a familliar voice say and we turned around and saw my uncle Tommy and he did not look happy**

* * *

 **Finally I got this chapter done!**

 **Enjoy the first chapter of the first book in the Allison Taylor Series!**

 **Be sure to read the rest of my ranger stories!**


End file.
